Mass Inception
by Simple Mary Jane
Summary: Based around MassEffect universe and Normandy crew. Funny, romantic, mysterious. Based on the idea of what defines realality and overcoming personal mental illness.


_"To know that people hundreds of years ago could never believe what today is, could only make you wonder at what lies ahead. Maybe of hundreds years ago it could of been different. Hundreds years from now it can be different. But it doesn't matter what "could" of have had happened and its impossible to know what might happen. Its about now, this moment, the very second is about now and now is all that you can change. What lies ahead in life is never certain, so you take what you know to your bed, whether its religion it that will welcome you to the end, or the spirit that you live all that is within. Dream what you believe. But it will never be for sure that what you end up believing.. is real"_

Niki sat listening to her last favorite song before shoving her ipod into pocket, no songs could help anymore and the idea of someone finding her wasn't more than a pipe dream. Her bright red hair iilluminated in the moons glow and her blue eyes looked up at the starry night sky, appreciating its beauty. The moon cradled itself on the tiny shimmering dots. Dots that are distant planets and stars far more larger than earth, so far; unknown. The fact that the light she is seeing now from them are decades long past since it first glowed off its surface, just only now reaching her eyes. She felt that maybe somewhere out there, someone was looking at earth, a tiny dot in the sky; thinking the same thing. She was thankful that Canadians always got such clear nights. A deep sigh escaped her as she got up, slowly pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. The small glimmer of hope someone would pull her back out of this came, but just as it had arrived; it left. The darkness surrounded her as a summers night.

Life never plays out what you want it to be, the Disney crap they shove down your throats only makes it more depressing when reality of life takes a grip at you. At most we shit our pants and move on, being exactly like everyone else. Schooling till we're in debt and for the rest of our lives paying it off. you know... what nightmares are made out of. Even if it wasn't all true, it was very apparent that her parents wanted her to believe so and do so. Her parents were the kinds of people who should have never been together, let alone have children. Its the kind of raising that twists your mind up making the unnormal, normal. The kind that made her afraid to take that one last step to being an adult. The kind they forced a pushed, and then pulled her twelve steps back in, almost afraid to lose what is so routine to them.

Even through life's trials, given to her at a young age, Niki succeeded were most would fail. Mentally creating barriers and giving her strength from within, although coming with consequences. For Niki, the only thing keeping her sane was that she knew in her life was she was to be something great. She was meant for more than just nurse duty or a grocery clerk. She knew she was put on this earth for something, she just didn't know what yet. But as time went on, that feeling deep inside, the spark that knew when her time would come flickered to the point of exhaust. The feeling of emptyness, uselessness,and failure that her parents drilled into her mind through all the years finally consumed her. Struggling to keep all her self convinced, she took a deep breath and she took a step forward.

Niki's body fell and slammed onto the ground with a loud thump, crackle and snap. Her eyes squealed wide open in the pain that induced her body and sealed shut . Her head felt light then heavy, while her body felt cold and for a few moments she just wished to lie their as if she wasn't yet done. Then a light began to wake her up from her comatose state, slowly peeling her eyelid's back at what ever "it" was. Getting up slowly by her hands, her head surveyed the area around her. The room was made out of metal, couches surrounded the middle as a table and chair was to one end. What caught her eyes however, was the window. locked onto the window, her body automatically got up and went towards it.

Her hands glued themselves to the glass as her eyes watched blue flames flickering sideways as an entire night sky sat there like it always belong there like moments before. "oh no" she muffled to her self, "i..i should have looked more into religion, oh god what is this!" she panicked. The room felt familiar, although the whole idea that she might be in space wasn't. Her brain still pounding and sore, as if a lump was about to pop of her head out like an old cartoon felt inimate. She held her hand caressing her head, hoping that what ever this was would make more sense or at least more familiar. She turned her head away from the window and sat on the couch still detailing the room.

_"maybe this is the waiting room?"_ she thought logically, trying to piece together what this all was. Niki finally noticed the door that stood, almost mocking her; like it had always been there. Niki frowned at its new found presence and felt the feeling to open it; but refrained. she searched deep in herself to get off the couch and explore. The idea that no matter how long she waited she still had to go through that door finally made her stand. Cautiously, she stepped slowly up the the large metal door. It was so familiar; but so distant. But at this point the name of her street was also very distant from her mind. There wasn't any leavers, or knobs, but a green light that hovered digitally over the center. She slowly glided her hand over it as if it was a Jedi mind trick and the door slammed right open. Her eyes darted over to see people in suits looking at her. To Niki's relief they looked just as confused, bewildered and scared.

Authors notes:

Well hopefully a begining to a story i'll eventually finish. This is my first time writing and i hope its not too sloppy. English is my second language so please critique lightly. However the begining is supose to be very fuzzy and slightly confusing. Its intended that the entire story will have confusing parts up until the end. Either you will figure out the mystery, or at the end of the story ill write a last chapter to explain it all.

This IS based around MassEffect 2 and 3. Later on there will be spoilers if you havent finished either of the games.


End file.
